The present invention relates to juice extractors and in particular the electric juice extractors.
Juice extractors are commonly used to extract juice from, for example, oranges. Known manual juice extracts comprise a bowl with a raised conical ridged center, called a juicing cone. A user cuts a fruit in half, and pushes and rotates the exposed cut side down over the juicing cone. The juice is thereby released into the bowl.
Manual juice extractors have been largely replaced by electric juicers. Various electric juicers exist, including centrifugal juicers which include blades and spins to separate the juice from pulp, masticating which grinds and then squeezes the juice from the pulp, and simple citrus juicers which resemble a manual juicer but include an electric motor to rotate the juicing cone.
While the known juicers are often satisfactory, users still desire a simple automatic juicer which is not as rough on the fruit as the centrifugal or masticating juicers, but does not require the users to manually push the fruit on the electrically turned juicing cone. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/206,964 filed Sep. 9, 2008 by the present applicant discloses an automated juicer providing many of the benefits desired, however, further development resulted in an alternative embodiment which simplifies manufacturing.